Urine qualitative analyzers and urinary particle analyzers are widely known urine analyzers used in urine testing. Urine qualitative analyzers generally automatically take a test paper on which reaction test pieces are adhered for each measurement item and immerse the test paper in a collected urine sample for a predetermined time, then compare the colors of the test pieces to standard determination colors to obtain negative and positive results ((−), (±), (+)) for each item (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-27262). Urinary particle analyzers automatically classify and count the urinary particles (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,168).
These urine qualitative analyzers and urinary particle analyzers may have lower measurement accuracy due to the influence of measurement volume and impurities contained in the urine. Furthermore, a measurement result checking device has been proposed for mutually checking the highly correlated measurement results of urine qualitative analyzers and measurement results of urinary particle analyzers, and evaluating the reliability of the measurement results (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,487).
Urine specific gravity, which is one measurement item of urine qualitative analyzers, is known to have a high correlation with urine conductivity (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,109).
The previously disclosed checking device, however, is not configured to check measurement results of specific gravity, and has had low reliability for specific gravity measurement results.